Pacts Unbroken
by Lady B. Padfoot
Summary: PG13to be safe! On Harry's 17th birthday, he and Hermione made a pact that they would get married if both of them were single and not in love by his 27th birthday. Well, it's July 31st, and both are still single, and quickly falling in love!
1. Default Chapter

**June 31. Harry Potter's seventeenth Birthday. **

_"I'm so glad you could come, Mione," gasped seventeen year old Harry Potter as he led his brunette friend out of the noisy, happy and unbearably warm living room of Number 13 Grimmauld Place. Sighing in relief, they both slid down against the oak paneled wall in the hallway. The living room was stuffed with all of the Weaselys, including Ron, who was currently snogging with Luna in a corner. You see, Mrs. Weasely had taken it upon herself to give Harry the best birthday party anyone could ever dream of, and invited all three houses of the school in Harry's year, excluding Slytherin, of course. _

_"Harry, of course I came! After all, it is not every day that a girl's best friend in the entire world turns seventeen!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving her dark chestnut curls behind her ears. Smiling slightly, she sighed, her dark cinnamon eyes focusing on Harry. _

_"Hey Harry?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_"Promise me we'll always, always be friends, yeah? And that you'll never leave me for some ...flirt?" _

_"Mione! Trust me, nothing could break us up. The Golden Trio is too strong for that!" Harry's eyes sparked up indignantly. _

_"Oh yeah, Ron, too." the brunette muttered sheepishly. _

_"What, forget about dear old Ronniekins?" Harry teased, before launching towards Hermione in a tickle attack. _

_Once they settled down, Hermione looked towards Harry with a serious expression on her face. "I don't ever want to lose you Harry, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life." _

_Harry caught his breath, then released it lightly and said, "Well, then, Mione doll, if you're that worried, I have a proposition for you- if we're both still single and not in love with anyone else by my twenty seventh birthday, ten years from now, we'll get married, okay?" _

_Eyes large and bright, Hermione looked startled. "Well, I was just going to say that we have to promise never to lose touch or lose sight of our goals, but.. I like your idea more," she said, laughing slightly. "After all, if we get along this well as best friends, think of how well we could live being married!" Hermione joked. _

_"So it is agreed then? If we are both single and not in love with anybody else on my twenty-seventh birthday, we promise to marry each other so we won't spend the rest of our days lonely?" _

_"Agreed." Hermione stated firmly._

_Hermione leaned into hug Harry, giving him a sweet and chaste peck on the cheek as she did so, not noticing the pink tinge that grazed his cheeks. Suddenly, he shouted "Hey!" _

_"Is it?" question Hermione, a dubious look in between her eyebrows. _

_"Is is!" Harry stated solemnly, although a bright gleam lingered in his eyes. _

_"THE MACARANA!" they yelled together, as loudly as they could, before tripping over one another in their haste to get back to the living room and join the dance. _

**Present Day- July 30 **

"Well, I was thinking more of a salmon color dress for the wedding, Ms. Granger. Don't you have anything that works with my skin tone? After all, white is so... sixties!" complained a screechy, loud and consistently annoying voice that made the other customers wince.

"Miss Beuregard, I did pick out some lovely samples of cream and ivory, which are a very different concept than white. I particularly liked the square neck lace and chiffon ivory Marie Taylo-" but Hermione's patient reply was cut off by an insistent "SALMON!" and a death glare from the bride- to- be's doting mother.

With an incoherent grumble, Hermione wheeled the rack of twenty various original designer wedding gowns that were so spectacularly beautiful, Hermione knew of several women in this store who would give everything they had for one of these.

"Ms. Beuregard, I'm afraid we don't have any salmon gowns, but I've noticed several patterns in your dress preferences. You seem to have taken a liking for long-sleeved V-neck dresses that have a netting overlay with seed pearls sewn into the bodice. You also seem to be drawn towards brighter colors, so I've picked this dress out."

Gaping, her client stared dumb stricken at the magnificent dress in front of her. (Well, magnificent to her, Hermione wouldn't have worn it for the world.) It was a sage green V-neck dress with an empire waistline that flattered Emollient Beuregard's rather... flat figure. The train was long, trailing four feet behind the sage green matching heels that Hermione also brought out. On the bodice, small seed pearls were worked into the fabric inconspicuously, shining glimmers of light when the dress moved. "Now, Ms. Beuregard, this waistline really flatters your figure, because it brings the attention to your chest, which, if I'm not mistaken, your fiancé will appreciate," she paused, stopping for a quick giggle with the bride. "This dress is a one of a kind original made by Mark Luis, and as you know, he is one of the most sought after dress designers."

Then, Emollient Beuregard spoke. "Oh, Hermione, this is the one! I can feel it, I was made to wear this dress! Mark Luis may be one of the most sought-after dress designers, but I'm just glad that you've helped me through all of this wedding hassle," she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hermione hugged her lightly, then pushed her gently into the dressing rooms. "Why must I always dress the brides, and never actually be one?" she murmured desperately, head falling into her hands. Just then, a thin envelope zipped out of the fireplace, hovering for a moment before flying into the cubby strategically marked 'Personal'. Sliding out from her chair, she ripped it open, hands beginning to shake as she recognized the spiky handwriting that consumed almost a full page of parchment.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**As you might have guessed, it's Harry Potter. I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I would normally make an excuse in this situation if it was anyone but the smartest witch in Hogwarts I was writing to. So this is what I'm going to say: Please, please, please forgive me! I can't make any excuses, I saw the letters that you sent me, and I suppose I just shoved them to the back of my mind. All I can hope is that you find it in your heart to forgive me. **_

_**Hopefully, if you're still reading this, which if I know you, you are, please give me a chance. I have to admit, I still haven't the right to assume that you will give me a chance, but I know you'll be proud of me for what I'm doing now- I am the DADA professor at Hogwarts, for my third year. Dumbledore contacted me after Professor Whats his Name left. To the student's astonishment, I am the only DADA professor that has lasted more than a year. Remember our track record of DADA teachers while we were in school? **_

_**I am also legally able to perform Auror duties, though many Aurors like me have been on civilian duty for years now. Obviously, I am living at Hogwarts, although with the most beautiful girl ever. See, she has these dark almond-shaped eyes, and dark silky hair that falls 'round her head just beautifully. She's sweet, and kind, and gentle, and is affectionate to anyone that she trusts. **_

Hermione's heart leapt. She didn't know why, but her eyes began to gloss over with tears.

_**And before you say anything, it's not Cho. Ennee (pronounced like En-knee) is really beautiful, the pick of the litter, in fact. Before you reprimand me about talking about the love of my life like that, Ennee is a German Shepherd puppy. I just got her three months ago, so she is close to four months old now. I understand completely why they say a dog is a man's best friend.. is that old firecracker cat of yours, Crookshanks, still hanging around? Can't blame him, after all, you were the only one that liked him, and now that you're away from us, he has no worries in the world except for the little mice in the closets!**_

_**Hermione, I was wondering if you remembered that pact that we made on my seventeenth birthday? You know, the one where we said that if by my twenty-seventh birthday we were both still single, we'd get married? Well, I hope I don't sound like a loser saying this, but I'm still single and as my birthday is tomorrow. Please say that you will consider writing back and think about that pact that we made. Remember, I'm not holding you to anything you might regret. **_

_**Your friend**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Hermione dropped the parchment, staring off into space. She sat like that for a while, then glanced at the paper sitting on her desk. Heaving in a deep breath, she set her jaw and grabbed a pen.

**HARRY POTTER POV**

Harry Potter jumped as Hedwig sailed through the open kitchen window of his three-bedroom flat, dropping an envelope of gold with red trim onto his lap. He shook his head as he realized that he was just staring at the letter, then grabbed a large knife from the stand on the counter and slitting the envelope. His mouth grew dry when the letterhead on top of the paper said "Hermione Jayne Isabele Granger". Ignoring the rest of the letterhead, his eyes skipped down to the greeting.

**Dear Harry, **

**I never thought that writing a letter to my best friend could be so awkward. And don't blame yourself, anyone in this situation would feel awkward. **

**Well, I will tell you a little about what I'm doing now so you can decide if the offer still stands. I'm twenty-seven, same as you, I'm single, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this letter, and live in muggle London. I own a Wedding Apparel shop (specializes in Muggle weddings for Magical people), and am also training for my muggle degree in child psychology. As you know, this takes almost six years to accomplish, so that's when I decided to start Hermione's Dresses to bring in some extra money for college. **

**I suppose that is all there is to say about me right now. I remember your pact, and if it is still intact, I will uphold my side of it. So, if you were asking in a roundabout way for me to marry you since we're both single and pathetic, I'd say yes. But of course, that doesn't matter unless the offer still stands- does it? **

**Hermione Jayne Isabele Granger**

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He reread the paragraph again- and again. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. He flipped her letter over, and scribbled in reply one single word- "**Yes**".


	2. Of Reunions and Rings

Hermione Granger stepped into the warm, musty air of the Leaky Cauldron. As she looked around for one Harry Potter, she felt strangely out of place. She was still wearing her work clothes- a skirt and blazer ensemble, complete with hot pink pinstripes patterned upon it, with hot pink heels and clutch to match. She looked around a bit more, squinting into the dark corners.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted a head of messy, jet-black hair turned away from the door. Hermione strode over, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Harry!" she squealed, dropping her purse on a nearby chair and leaning in for a hug. Harry jumped up, exclaiming, "Mione, you look great!" as he did so.

Squeezing Harry one last time, she sneezed and said, "Hey, do you want to get out of here? There's a great Italian bistro down the street, in Muggle London." Harry just grabbed shoved in his chair in response.

The pair were soon sitting down in the restaurant, avidly talking about... well, everything. "So how's business?" Harry asked conversationally while buttering a roll.

"Pretty great, actually. There's a man from the Ministry who is paying for his daughter's wedding party to be fitted out in the finest things available. Let's just say that I won't have a problem making next months tuition!" she chuckled, amusement shining in her face.

"I was wondering about that actually," replied Harry. "Why are you going to Muggle school when you were already offered a spot as the top ministry advisor? You've always said you wanted to be in the Ministry."

Hermione was silent for a moment before asking him, "Well, do you want the 'official' answer, or the honest one?" In return, Harry just gave her a look.

"Right then," she sighed. "Well, I was really just scared of getting trapped. I mean, look at Percy, the jackass. He has been assistant to the minister for almost nine years now. Mr. Weasley hasn't gotten a promotion since that time in fourth year, and I absolutely couldn't stand working under Fudge!" she said the last bit in a rushed voice.

Harry nodded in agreement. "That sounds completely sensible, actually. That's what is a little frustrating about being a teacher. You're teaching the same lessons year after year, just to a different group of students, you know?"

Laughing, Hermione said, "Well, it can't possibly be that boring with the Weasely twins around!" Harry joined in, thinking about Fred and Angelina's kids, David and Michael, who were in their first year and already wreaking all sorts of havoc.

The two eventually stopped. Harry looked Hermione straight in the eye, but the latter averted her gaze. An akward silence ensured, until Harry said, "Well, we can't avoid why we're here, Mione. If you've changed your mind, it's fine. But if you haven't, we really ought to talk."

Forcing a smile upon her face, she replied, "Of course I haven't, Harry! A pact is a pact, and it takes two to create one. Besides, you're my best friend, I wouldn't let you down." Just then, the waiter arrived at the table.

"I will have the penne vodka tortellini, with a side of grilled chicken on top, please, along with a green salad in balsamic dressing." Hermione ordered quickly.

"Ah, the favorite," Harry chuckled, remembering how at Hogwarts Mione would always shovel down this particular dish as quickly as she could. Shaking himself from his reverie, he ordered, "I'll have the fettuccine Alfredo, as well as a green salad and a bowl of soup."

It was almost sunset by the time Hermione and Harry were finished eating their supper. They had sat in the restaurant, just talking, until the waiter had politely informed them that there was another couple waiting for their table. After almost ten years of not regularly seeing each other, Hermione and Harry both felt like they had connected and really gotten to know each other all over again.

They were walking along a virtually deserted road, eating cones of ice cream from a nearby vendor. Holding their cones in one hand and clasping hands with the other, they walked silently, comfortably, unlike the awkward silence in the restaurant.

Harry had just finished his cone, as did Hermione just a moment later. Harry cleared his throat, stopped walking, and spoke in a slightly strangled voice. "Mione," he said, then stopped. "I know we already agreed that we would marry each other, but I think that we can really make it work. What I mean is, everyone expects us to get together anyway." Hermione chuckled, but she knew that she was never more sure that she was okay with this.

Harry reached deep inside the pocked of his slacks and withdrew a small, crushed velvet box. Hermione's breath caught in her throat."Oh, Harry, you didn't have to-" but he silenced her with a gentle "Shh."

He flipped open the box to reveal a platinum silver engagement ring, set with flawlessly cut diamonds. The ring was actually two bands, melded together at the back. On the top band was a large circle diamond, and on each side of that diamond were several smaller rectangular diamonds set close to each other. On the bottom, circling to the near the back, was a continuous line of small rectangular diamonds. The ring sparkled in the fading sun, glowing beautiful hues of yellow, orange and gold from the sky.

Hermione tried to speak, but all that came out was a tiny gasp. In anyone's opinion, the ring was simply too beautiful for words, but to Hermione it was more beautiful that anything she had ever seen. "Oh, Harry! I can't take this, it must have cost a fortune!" Harry's grin grew wider. "You can, and you will," he insisted firmly.

Hermione was still flabbergasted. "What-who-how- I mean, how did you know? This is the exact ring I have been dreaming of since I was ten!"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Did you think you fooled us? Ron and I saw the sketches of the ring that you were always drawing in the margins of your paper, and in your sketchbook, and on the backs of your hands… you really ought to be more careful," he teased.

Hermione just smiled through her tears. "Mione, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry! Of course I do, why do you think I am crying? It's just… I never pictured it being you to give my ring to me, but I am so, so glad it is."

Harry smiled also, and then lifting the ring from the box, paused and grasped Hermione's hand. As he did, he couldn't help but feeling that it felt so right. "Mione, will you marry me?" He whispered.

"Of course." she replied, and as soon as the gorgeous ring was on her finger, she lunged forward and caught him in a hug. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he squeezed her lightly. A few seconds later, she lifted her head from his shoulder to thank him again. She never did, though, because it was at that time that both Harry and Hermione realized how close their faces were… and failed to hear the click of a camera coming from behind the postbox.

* * *

::Waves excitedly!:: Wow! I can't believe what an amazing turnout I had! Thanks so much, all of you! Okay. I really tried to make it seem like they were friends getting to know each other again, but it was hard, because when you think, "Day someone is proposing," you don't think friendship, you think romance! Ach.

If you want to see a picture of the ring (it is real, it took me forever to find the right one) here is the web

It should copy right over into your web bar, but if it doesn't work, drop a line and your email, and I will send you a link.

SHOUTOUTS 

**horse-crazy-girl:** Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!

**BeaumontRulz:** Aw! Your favorites? Yay! Thanks so much! What's the story behind your pen name, if you don't mind me asking?

**YLJedi:** HUGE shout out to you! Thanks so much for reviewing, it helped a ton. Yes, I can see why you were confused about the dog thing, sorry! Well, the thing is this. Hermione still works in the magical world, but she specializes in Muggle weddings for witches and wizards. Does that make sense? It does to me, but that is because I am writing it! Aha! You won't find out her preferred style of wedding dress quite yet, as I am still trying to ease them back into the friendship they had in school, while still trying to include some romantic parts. So, you won't find out quite yet, but I will be looking for advice when the time comes! Again, thanks a ton.

**Cara:** Don't worry, I am going to try and finish it, with the help of all of you, of course.

**Book Lover 990**: I love your pen name! Thanks.

**Hermione-Potter-52036:** Thanks for reviewing! I love your pen name, by the way.

**retarted monkey:** Thanks a lot, and I updated, see?

**kindperson:** Thanks for reviewing, and I might take you up on the offer for help later. Goodness knows I could use it! I was just wondering… you signed as

kindperson/witchperson. What does that mean, that you have dual personalities or something? Very cool!

**NeVeRmInD2:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Hmm. A beta! Interesting notion. Sure, I could use a lot of help! Feel free to email when you have a minute. Thanks a lot, I feel so… professional, with my very own beta!

**xxxpinkkitty5467**: Thanks for the compliment, I hope you keep reading!

**Danaweasely:** Thanks, I agree. Marrying your best friend is just so adorable. I know, it made me sad to write that they had lost touch, but never fear!

**England:** Thanks! Do you speak Spanish? I made a second chapter, aren't I kind?

**ChronicFuture13:** Here's the thing. When you have been friends since you were eleven, and together almost every day of the year for seven years, and suddenly, you're leaving your home, I imagine it was very tough for the Trio. They would probably be worried about whether they would lose touch, or someone would abandon the other. Even though they were just seventeen, I think that part of it was that they were just caught up in the excitement. The other part is that after the war, the Trio had seen just how delicate life could truly be, and didn't want to miss out on the joys of marriage, or be lonely. I hope this explained it, and if this didn't make any sense, which is a high probability, feel free to rant and rave, or leave an email. Thanks so much for reviewing! I like your pen name.

The macarana? Um, I'm not sure. Probably... who knows? I'll ask around!

**Again, thanks so much, everyone, for all of the reviews. They made my day every time I read one! **

**Lady B. Padfoot**


	3. Mission: House Hunting

It was early in the morning, and Harry Potter had just flooed to Hermione's flat, where he promptly began cooking breakfast. Just a few minutes later, Hermione called from down the hall, "Harry, that smells delicious!"

"Well, it's ready, so come eat!" Harry answered as he slid the salsa-pepper-cream cheese mix of eggs onto two plates.

Hermione came into the kitchen, and began eating, as did Harry. She swallowed and reached for a glass of orange juice, and took a long, draining sip of it. Harry just raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm thirsty!" Harry just chuckled, and took a sip of his own juice.

"Okay, Harry, I admit that there is more to this breakfast than me begging you to feed me. See, before all of this... stuff happened; I was looking for a new place. A house, actually. I really hate being in the city, and my flat is just too small! So, would you consider moving into a new house after the wedding?"

Harry began to laugh at Hermione's nervous face. "But of course Mione! Only thing is- it needs a fenced in yard, so that Ennee, my puppy, will have lots of room to roam about, alright?"

Hermione exhaled a heavy breath, jumped up, grabbed her purse, and said, "Let's go, then!"

"What, now? I haven't finished my breakfa-" Harry cringed at Hermione's face. "Well, where are the car keys, then?"

And with that, they walked out the door.

"I simply cannot believe that there is nothing out there by the means of houses! Honestly, they're all either in the absolute wilderness, or so close to the city that you can still hear the traffic! Mione, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Harry complained.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare get whiny on me! We'll find something, I know we will. I just have this feeling, ok? Don't worry, we'll find the right one." Hermione said gently, patting her best friend's knee from the driver's seat.

Harry smiled, squeezed her hand, and closed his eyes.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up! WAKE UP!" yelled an angry, annoyed voice.

"What, what?" Harry yelled, obviously panicked.

"Nothing Harry, I just think that I've found the perfect town... look, it's called Cherry Hollow, says so on that sign there..." Oh, Harry, isn't it just adorable? Oh look, they even have a main street!" Hermione squealed all in one breath.

"Hermione, it's very cute and all, but where are we?" Harry questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, don't worry, we're only about forty minutes outside of London. Far enough away to be quiet and close enough to get to all the shops!" Hermione cheerfully answered.

"I have to say, Mione, this town is very nice... I like it. Do you think there's a house around here somewhere for sale?"

Hermione shrugged, but answered, "The only way to find out is to look, isn't it?" she said, turning on a small, pebbled road off of the main street.

Huge oak and elm trees lined the two-car-wide street, all evenly spaced apart. Their massive branches caused the road to look like a passageways of shadows. The sun filtered through the leaves, in all causing a very pretty sight.

Just as they were both admiring the scenery, Hermione stopped the silver Mazda Miata suddenly. "Oh Harry... look at that house! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is, Mione." Harry quietly said, for he too was admiring the charming house.

It was a white, one-story cottage, with a large porch that wrapped around the entire house. The windows, all of which were open, were framed by yellow shutters and colorful window boxes. The boxes were overflowing with tulips, hyacinths, and lilies. The gardens, all around the front of the house, were too, immaculate and beautiful. And the best thing of all- they were filled with red tulips and yellow daffodils- Hermione's favorite flowers. The sun was throwing light onto the porch, causing the entire home to look like it was seeped in golden light. The grass was an emerald green, and a waist-high white picket fence went around the entire perimeter of the gigantic lawn. Thehome was the perfect image of an old-fashioned country cottage.

"Wow." Hermione just said one word, but Harry could tell that she had fallen hard into love with this house- it was obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

They sat in the car for a few more minutes, just soaking in the charming beauty of the house. They were quiet, until Harry took a deep breath, and said, "Do you think they'll sell to us? We can alter the house magically if it's too small, but you love the house, and I want you to be comfortable with this whole situation, okay?"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione whispered, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Harry squeezed her back, then pulled away and opened his door. Hermione did the same.

They let themselves in through the picket gate and walked up the flagstone walk. They stepped onto the porch, unconsciously reaching and grasping onto the other's hand. Harry reached up and knocked on the pretty wooden door, and stepped back.

The duo glanced at each other nervously, hands growing sweaty. "I feel like we're on the first day of school again," Hermione muttered. Harry just grunted in response. And then the doorswung to open.

* * *

Hey! It's Lady B., I am so sorry for the wait! You will be glad to know, though, that during this time, a friend of mine, Jessie, will be co-writing with me! I am so excited for this to be happening, I think that we will work well together.Jessie will be writing the next chapter, so look forward to it!

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers; you guys are what keep me going! Thank you so much, all of you, it means a ton to me! By the way, for all of those people who asked for the picture of the ring, it's going to take a while. It was saved in my favorite's section, but unfortunately my computer contracted a major virus, wiping out all of my files. This is one reason why I took so long to get this chapter up! But anyway, thanks so much for your support, and I'll do my best to get a picture of the ring. Adios!

Lady B. and Jessie


	4. Todd and Marge

The door opened to reveal two elderly looking people. One was all hunchback looking and the other one stood upright, but had a bad back, you could tell. Other than that, the looked like the sweetest people in the world, the elderly grandparent typewho would love to have the grandchildren come over all the time.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. She looked into his eyes, just wanting some kind of sign that he was still up for this. He smiled and she knew he was.

"Come in, come in." said the elderly woman. "I'm Marge, and this is my husband Todd. Do come in." she said as she opened the door all the way instead of part way. Once they stepped in, Marge closed the door. "Were you two looking to buy this house?" asked Marge as Todd sat down in "his" chair. Harry nodded his head. "Oh Todd... isn't that wonderful? A young couple looking to start a new life together, and they want to start it in this house! They are starting anew as we did."

Todd smiled and nodded his head tiredly, but with some respect towards Harry and Hermione. Todd motioned for his wife to sit on the chair next to him. She did, but she wanted to show the couple the house first. This was exciting her, and she really hadn't felt joyous since her grandchildren were born. But their child moved, which meant Todd and Marge didn't get to see their grandchildren that much.

"It is wonderful." Todd whispered to Marge. Hermione sighed. She always thought that elderly couples looked so cute together, though she really didn't know why. Todd then smiled again. "You two are welcome to sit." he told Harry and Hermione.

They sat down on the two seated sofa reluctantly. Once they did, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. But Hermione took Harry's hand away from hers and stood up. "Can I have a look around? Marge?" she asked. "I can call you that, right?"

Marge smiled and nodded her head. "Sure, you can have a tour, just please help me up." Hermione helped her up and then followed Marge slowly into the other room.

"Just making sure... but your house is for sale?" Harry asked Todd. Todd nodded his head. "Good." Harry muttered.

"I and Marge have been offered to live with our relatives. Between you and me, it's warmer there. I hate this darn cold weather. Marge hates it too, but I can tell you, she sure won't admit it. We have been living in this cottage for so long, it is a part of us. We hate to give it up, but we really can't stand the weather. Bad for our joints you know... well... at least that's what the doc said." Todd explained to Harry.

Harry laughed. Usually he would tell people he understood, but he didn't have bad joints, so in this case, he wouldn't understand. Then Harry imagined how much his dog would love this place. _'Dog...'_ he thought, but as quickly as that thought came to him, he quickly pushed it away.

"Thank you." Harry said and suddenly felt gratitude towards Todd. He never had grandparents, but if he did, he would have hoped that they would have been like Todd and Marge.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Todd said as Hermione and Marge came back into the room Harry and Todd were in.

"Yes, I did." Hermione said. She smiled at Todd. Then she looked to Marge. "Thanks." she told her.

"Your welcome, but the question is, when do you two want to move in?" Marge asked Hermione, but she could have been asking Harry too, because she looked at him too.

Hermione stared at Harry. A look of question fall upon her brown eyes. "Anytime you two want us to move in, I guess." Harry said for Hermione.

Marge smiled at Harry, and then at Hermione, and then at her husband. "Good... _good."_

"What about tomorrow?" Todd asked.

LATER ON

"I'm so excited Harry, we get to move in tomorrow. I just love that house!" Hermione happily said.

"I know Mione." Harry said. He fingered the pen he had in his hand. He was dealing with paperwork for the selling of flat to the neighbors. They had been eyeing his flat for a while now, and Harry had no idea why they wanted it so bad. His flat was just like theirs, but it was their problem, not his. "I'm excited too. They really seemed really happy for us to be moving into their home."

"Yeah, they did." Hermione said, just know realizing their eagerness.

Harry's dog, Ennee, came in the room carrying a leash in her mouth. "I think **_your_** dog wants a walk." Hermione said, stressing the word "your".

Harry eyes stuck to the papers he was dealing with like glue. "Maybe later."

"You will take your dog for a walk; do I have to use the full name?" Hermione said as she lifted Harry's head up so she could look him in the eyes. "You should go, relax, walking will help you. Besides, Ennee's been itching to go out all day. You need to spend time with her. Besides, dogs are a man's best friend."

Hermione pushed Harry towards the door. Ennee trotted happily along beside Harry and dropped her leash when they got to the door. Hermione picked the leash up and handed it to Harry. "Go, have fun, don't worry about me. I will go ahead and pack my things, and you can pack yours later."

"But-"

"No Harry, this is something that I demand of you. Please go talk a walk. You've been stressed out lately. Just does this, okay?" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, alright... you win." Harry told her.

"Don't I always?" Hermione teased.

"I won't be long though." Harry said as he opened the door. Ennee happily ran outside, waiting for Harry to join her. "Bye love." Harry said, not realizing it though.

Hermione gently closed the door. Once closed, she slid down to the floor and sighed. _'Bye love.'_

* * *

Yeah! I thank Beth for letting me be the co-author. I finally had time to write this chapter, I am so proud of myself. I hope you like it as much as Beth's other chapters. I tried really hard to make it like hers.

Again, thanks Beth for letting me do this chapter and letting me be the co-author. Hope ya'll enjoy it. smiles

XOXO,

Jessie and Beth

PS. Thanks so much to all of our reviewers, you people are incredible, amazing, fantastic, wonderful, and all of those fluffy things:)


	5. Housewarming

Chapter Five: Housewarming

Hermione was sitting in her windowseat in the living room, tears spilling down her creamy cheeks. All of a sudden, the door banged open, with the sound of Harry's laughter and Ennee's playful barking.

Hermione hurriedly swiped the tears off her cheeks and rubbed her face with the palms of her hands, trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying. She could hear Harry moving in the living room, so she called out, "How was your walk?"

Harry called back happily, "Hey, Hermione! It was nice getting a little fresh air and relaxing... Who knew moving was so hard?" he joked.

"Yeah... who knew." she muttered quietly. Then, she once again began the emotional process of packing up her things. She piled her books carefully into large crates with the help of her wand, but took the pictures off of the walls by herself. Hermione smiled half-heartedly when she saw that the wall behind where the pictures had been was a more faded pink than the rest of her room.

Hermione was startled, jumping a little when Harry walked through the door, pausing to knock lightly before entering completely. "Everything ok, Mione?", eyes dark worry and concern etched in his face.

Hermione stared at him for a second, then dropped back on her bed. "Harry, you know I want this to happen, to move, but I can't help but feel like I'm leaving a part of myself behind. I found this place distgusting and dirty, with the walls falling down, and holes in the walls, but I fixed it up the muggle way to look like this. I spent so much time making this place look pretty, and reflect my personality, that it feels like I am leaving a bit of my heart here."

Harry had listened quietly while she was speaking, but he now took her hand and squeezed it. "Hermione, we really don't have to move if you don't want to, you know. We could always just use the cottage as a summer house, or for weekends," he said gently, eyes looking directly into hers.

"I know," Hermione said. "But I want to. The cottage is so beautiful, and so... homey that it deserves to have someone living in it. Marge and Todd were just going to leave it if they hadn't found someone who wanted it like we did. It's just like... you know how you felt when we graduated from school?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Hogwarts was my home. But Mione, look how happy I am now! A home isn't a place where you live, it's where you feel happy, and... complete. I thought I left my home when we left Hogwarts, but I realized that as long as you're surrounded by people who love and care for you, you can always make someplace home."

While he had been talking, tears were filling Hermione's honey-brown eyes. She hugged Harry tightly, whispering in his ear, "Thanks Harry. This would be so much harder if you weren't here right now."

"Well, I'm going to be with you all the time from now on, you know. Lucky you, getting to spend the rest of your life with the incredibly amazing sexy Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!" Harry teased, eyes mischievouly dancing.

"Oh yes... lucky me!" Hermione grinned. When she said this, though, she wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Owww," Harry moaned as he nursed his throbbing foot, leaning against the doorframe of his new house.

"Well, Harry, I must say that if you had just used the Wingardium Leviosa charm, instead of trying to be all macho, you wouldn't have dropped my books on your toe!" Hermione retorted.

"But Mione... who knew books were so heavy?" Harry whined, reaching out to tickle Hermione in the sides. Hermione squealed and twisted away, going down the hall as she did so.

"C'mon, Harry, it's time to paint... so, Pink for the bedroom?" she called from down the hall. Harry's eyes widened in terror. "Um, Hermione!" he yelled, sprinting down the hall, forgetting his so-called injured foot.

Nine hours later, and the house was completely decorated to it's new owner's liking. All of the floors were new hardwood. The cozy master bedroom, (which Harry and Hermione would be sharing) sported scarlet walls and a king sized canopy bed with absolutely beautiful golden bedspread and drapes. The fireplace was pretty, with comfy armchairs and a doggiebed for the puppy surrounding it.

The master bathroom, however, was their favorite part of the house. It was a very large bathroom, painted sage green with bright white trim. There was a stall shower, an antique claw-foot tub, and an incredible marble fireplace. The countertops were also marble, and the mirror above the sink area was lighted from behind. A window took up one entire side of the batroom, from almost floor-to ceiling. Harry had almost had a fit about it until Hermione rolled her eyes and explained that it was the kind where they could see out, but nobody could see in.

The hallways in the house were painted with a sunny yellow, and white trim. The living room was a soft pink color, with beautiful lace curtains, and pretty leather couches. The kitchen was amazing. It was at least three-times the size of Hermione's old one. It was painted red, with gold accents all over. The appliances were stainless steel, and brand-new, thanks to Todd and Marge.

The rest of the cottage was equally pretty, with almost all of the rooms painted a light yellow or some other similar color with white accents. There were four bedrooms, including the one that Harry and Hermione shared.

Hermione and Harry were now laying flat on their backs on the living room floor, feeling like all of the magic had drained out of them from using it so extensivley during the day.

"Ugh." Harry said.

"Hmmn." Hermione replied. "We should probably get up. Cook dinner."

"Ugh." Harry said once again. "Pizza?"

"Hmm. Accio phone!" The cordless flew into Hermione's hand. She dialed the pizza place and ordered a large pie, plain cheese and extra sauce. Now, you might ask how Hermione had known the number for the local pizza parlor, but the truth was that they had ordered pizza for lunch, and now for dinner, also.

"Ten minutes." she grumbled.

"Umm." Harry replied. They laid there, eyes closed, and tired all over until the doorbell rang.

"Pizza," muttered Harry.

"Yeah," replied Hermione.

"COME IN!" they yelled at the same time.

The pizza deliverer left the pizza and collected the money, all while casting Harry and Hermione very strange looks. It was really quite obvious that he thought a couple of lunatics had just moved in. They ate, never moving from their spots on the floor. Finally, they felt themselves dropping off to sleep, so Harry had Ennee get them a blanket and two pillows from the couch. (This was, after all, helping to train Ennee).

Ennee curled up by the door, Hermione resting her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's arm draped across his tired best friend. If anyone had bothered to look into the cottage's windows of Number Eight, Willow Lane, that person would have seen what looked like a very happy, in love couple. Who knows? Maybe they did.

* * *

Hey! It's Beth, and I finally finished! What did you think? Good, bad, terrible? Please tell me, it means a lot when the readers tell me what they like or don't like, so that I can improve.

You reviewers are great! The feedback is fantastic. Thanks so much, all of you!

Lady B.

Here's the thing: We are going to post a trivia question at the end of each chapter, and the people that answer it correctly get the next chapter dedicated to them! So here it is.

WHERE AND WHEN WAS BRITIAN'S FIRST ESCALATOR INSTALLED?

XOXOXO,

Beth and Jessie

PS. My computer was finally ridded of the virus, and I now have the link for the engagement ring! By the way- this, hopefully, will be my future engagement ring! Ahem... note, the FUTURE.

Here it is: Hopefully, just copy-paste! If there's a problem, email me. My email's in my bio!

http/ http/


	6. Visitors and Revelations

Pacts Unbroken- Chapter 6.

"Harry, come on already!" Hermione said as she tried to shake Harry awake. "Honestly, Boy-Who-Sleeps-A- Lot, we have a guest and I really don't want _you_ to be the rude one!"

Harry twitched a bit a mumbled something indistinct before emitting a loud snore.

"**_Harry, get up!"_** Hermione growled and decked him on the head with her pillow.

"I'm up... I'm up, 'Mione, quit hitting me!" Harry said throwing an arm over his face to shield it from the pillow assault.

"Oh, all right then." Hermione said innocently and grinned at him, then handing Harry his glasses.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled as he put on his glasses and sat up to see Ennee sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Morning, Ennee," he told her and gave her a pat on the head. "Mione," he said, suddenly reminded of something. "Have you seen Hedwig lately?"

"No, have you seen our guest lately?" she asked mockingly. "Please, get up, Harry? Ron and Ginny are waiting outside for us."

"Well, why didn't you tell me it was them!" Harry asked with wide eyes. Hermione laughed "I figured you would find that out eventually." She told him with a smile "I'll just be waiting outside for you." she told him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" He said and then turned to Ennee "C'mon, Ennee, we have to go pretty ourselves up."

* * *

"So, Ron, how have you been?" Harry asked his friend. Ginny glared at him "And you, too, Ginny, How're you doing?" he asked quickly and gave her a weak smile. He had been a bit nervous about this unexpected visit, but Hermione had been right beside him and he felt more relaxed as her hand held his.

"Yeah, tell us about yourselves," Hermione said cheerfully "and then we'll tell you about us."

Ron laughed. "Well, at the moment, me and Ginny are living together-"

"Only on Mom's wishes." Ginny grumbled. Ron gave her a look of silent agreement

"Yeah, and Ginny is letting Luna Lovegood move in with us, too." He said in a would-be happy tone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then the Weasley siblings.

"Her father just died," Ginny explained sadly "and poor Luna's been a bit depressed..."

"Really depressed," Ron said with a grunt.

"But anyway," Ginny said trying to sound more cheerful, "What's up with you two? I noticed a ring on your hand, Hermione." Ron froze stalk-still.

"What? You didn't tell me that you were getting married!"

Hermione laughed and Harry's face went beet-red. "Who are you marrying!" Ron asked beating Ginny to the punch "It's not Draco Malfoy, is it?" He urged with a sudden look of horror.

"No, Ron, why would she marry _him_?" Ginny said in an incredulous tone and slapped her brother's head.

Hermione laughed again. "I'm going to be marrying a DADA professor at Hogwarts."

Harry grasped Ennee's leash harder in an attempt not to blush.

"You and your academic-" But Ron stopped. His eyes were as large as dinner plates and it was apparent that the answer had just dawned on him. "HARRY?" he roared, sending Ginny into a fit of giggles.

_'Be mature, Ron. Please be mature?' _Harry thought to himself wishing that Ennee would drag him away somewhere. _Anywhere_ was fine, just not here.

"I'm happy for you two!" Ginny told Harry and Hermione and elbowed her brother hard in the ribs

"Ouch!" Ginny glowered at him. "Uh- I mean- I'm happy for you guys, too!"

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione told him beaming happily and ignoring her fiancé's blood-red face.

"Err... I think Ennee could use a bathroom break...we'll be right back..." Harry muttered embarrassedly as he released Hermione's hand and walked away with Ennee.

"Honestly, the nerve of that man," Hermione whispered loudly making Ginny laugh even harder than before and then she stopped laughing completely and stared at her brother for a moment. A thought had just occurred to her.

"Herms, I need to talk to you for a sec." She told Hermione. Hermione nodded and followed Ginny. Ron tried to follow as well, but Ginny shook him off.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked as they came to a stop.

"Are you in love with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I-"

"Or are you just marrying him because of a promise- "

"Or a pact," Hermione added. Ginny glared at her and Hermione pointed out the fact that a pact and a promise was the same thing.

"I mean, are you just marrying him because of a _pact_ that you made _years_ ago?"

* * *

Hey, hope you like the chapter. Cliffie? Well, anyways…. Enjoy!

XOXO,

Beth and Jessica (written by Jessica)

HERE GO THE SHOUTOUTS!

Thanks so, so much for all of our kind, thoughtful reviewers. Remember, every bit of criticism is welcome.Thanks so much.

And… here's what I know you've all been waiting for…

:wink wink:

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALENOR,_** the first reviewer to answer our trivia question! Congrats, Alenor, and we hope this is up to your standards!

* * *

Trivia Question 2

Richard Nixon, former president of the US, shares his middle name with a character on The Simpsons. What is his middle name?

Good Luck!

XOXO, Beth and Jessica


	7. Suspicions Revealed

CHAPTER SEVEN- SUSPICIONS REVEALED

_**DEDICATED TO thesimspokehamtarofan (Congratulations!) **_

:Previously on Pacts Unbroken:

_"Are you in love with Harry?" Ginny asked._

_"Of course I-"_

_"Or are you just marrying him because of a promise- "_

_"Or a pact," Hermione added. Ginny glared at her and Hermione pointed out the fact that a pact and a promise was the same thing._

_"I mean, are you just marrying him because of a pact that you made years ago?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared at Ginny. Ginny stared at Hermione. She waited for her friend to answer, needing to know if this was real or not. Ginny knew that Hermione, as well as Harry deserved the best. '_After all he went through..._' Ginny thought. '_He does deserve to be truly happy._'

Hermione sighed. "Ginny... I really don't know how to word it."

'_He was the only one who survived You-Know-Who and was left with only a scar on his forehead as a sign to the rest of the world that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived,_' Ginny sighed, getting very lost in her own thoughts and ignoring Hermione completely. '_He never did have a real family... his real family died by the man who marked him as his own equal. Sure, he had us, and the Order, but it's not the same thing as having a real family. Everyone wants him to experience that, but if he's going to marry Hermione, I don't know if he will._'

"Ginny, hello?" Hermione waved her hand if front of Ginny, pulling it back when the red-head cast an annoyed, slightly amused look at her. "Yeah, yeah," Ginny grumbled, scratching her head. "Sorry Herms, I was just thinking about something. Anyways, why don't you know how to word it? C'mon, it's me, your best friend. You know you can tell me anything."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know." she said. Ginny smiled, which caused Hermione to frown. "Ginny, I suppose I am marrying him because of this pact... but I'm not sure if that's the only reason why."

"Okay, not following you here," said a slightly confused Ginny. "You mean, like, the official reason is because of the pact, but you have another secret reason?" she questioned, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Exactly!" Hermione replied, surprised that Ginny had hit the nail on the head. Then again, Ginny has always been very intuitive.

Ginny just smiled modestly, and motioned for Hermione to continue.

"Well, I stayed single all this time... sure, I must admit that I did go on a date or two... but they weren't Harry... they just weren't him." she said and sighed. "I think that subconsciously, I have always compared the men I have dated to Harry. You know, like, 'Harry wouldn't like him', or 'this guy isn't nearly as charming as Harry', things like that. Does that make any sense?" Ginny nodded and Hermione went on. "I feel like sometimes that the reason I never really fell in love with anyone was because there has always been a part of me that was in love with Harry."

"Oh, Mione," Ginny said sympathetically. "Well, he's a good guy to compare others to… he's pretty much an all-around great guy."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but then asked, "And since I'm marrying Harry, I have been wondering lately if Harry stayed single the same reason I stayed single. But he possibly couldn't love me, could he Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled. "It's possible you know." she said. "You both deserve to be loved."

Hermione looked towards Harry and Ron, who were chatting animatedly. They didn't take any notice of Hermione, who smiled when Ennee rubbed up against Harry. Hermione then turned her attention back to Ginny. "I know I deserve to be loved... I know that now. But Harry deserves it even more. And he deserves to be in love… not just to go through the motions, you know?" she whispered, feeling a small tear drop slide down her cheek slowly.

Ginny enveloped her in a hug, letting Hermione relax on her shoulder." '_Well, even though they don't know it yet, I'm sure that they'll realize eventually that what they've been looking for all of this time is each other- that it's always been right in front of them.._' Ginny thought and smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------

"So mate, how are you and Herms doing so far?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "Good, good." he said. "We both love the new house."

Ron smiled. "That's good to hear. So, how are the midgets at Hogwarts doing?"

Harry laughed. "Doing fabulous. They said I'm the best DADA professor yet, but they really don't know who the best is." Harry said, and Ron knew he was referring to Remus, well, Professor Lupin when he was at Hogwarts.

"You always were a good teacher Harry." said Ron. "You did well in our secret meetings."

Harry smiled. "I loved doing those! I l relished the fact that we were having those meetings behind Umbridge's back. Damn, how I hated that woman!"

"She was a monstrous git, wasn't she?" asked Ron with a laugh. "She ranked up there with that Skeeter woman."

"And don't forget Snape." Harry said. Harry remembered all the pain that potions teacher put him through- all of the six foot long essays for punishment, cleaning his storage cabinet at least once a month..

"Still can't believe we blamed him for all those things in our first year." Ron said. "And remember when me, Hagrid and Herms thought he was trying to kill you at the Qudditch match, but he was trying saving you all along?"

"Well, he said that he would have done the same for any other student, but I think that maybe he was trying to repay my Dad for what happened back when they were in school, with Sirius and everything. Besides, first years can be a little naïve sometimes, huh?" Harry told Ron.

Ron nodded, thinking _'Twenty seven year olds named Harry and Hermione can be naïve as well,' _Harry looked around for a moment. He saw Hermione talking earnestly and tearing up a bit talking to Ginny, but he knew that their redheaded friend would comfort her. He had no idea why she was upset, but he didn't want to go over and make Ginny mad at him for trying to help. "Well, Ron, do you want to go somewhere and eat? We really don't have that much in the house, we've been living off of take-out."

Ron rubbed his stomach. "Sure, I'm hungry anyways!"

'_Ron and food, is that all he thinks about?_' Harry wondered and then frowned. "Should we go get the girls then?"

Ron looked to where the two girls where standing. "I suppose, it would be mean to leave them behind."

'_Wow, since when did Ron become considerate of other people's feelings? We are talking about food and possible Quidditch-talking here, I thought he'd want to leave them behind. I guess we never really noticed the changes over the years- then again, we had a war to worry about." _

And with that, Harry and Ron collected the girls, giving them plenty oftime to get ready, of course. (Not without voicing complaints about taking forever, I might add.)

_--------------- _

_**Well, ladies and gents (if there are any reading this- guys, that is), that's it! I suppose Jess and I did a little collaborating- writers block sucks! **_

_**Anyway. Review! Come on. You know you wanna... don't forget- we've got a Hit Counter now, and we know exactly how many people aren't reviewing! Joking, joking. But it is always great to have new reviews! It means the world! And, as always, thanks for reading. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Beth and Jessie** _

_QUESTION _

_Well, all of you Americans really know your cartoons! See, I've never seen the Simpsons before, so I thought it was a rather difficuly question! Turns out I was wrong.. quite a few people reviewed with the correct answer... congrats to**thesimspokehamtarofan **for responding the quickest. So, here's the new question!_

**What eighties cartoon theme song did Ricky Martin sing?** Good Luck!


	8. Change is in the Air!

**Chapter 8: Change is in the Air!**

**Dedicated to: BECCA! Congratulations on winning the last trivia question!**

It had been three weeks since Ron and Ginny's visit. Since then, Harry and Hermione have fallen into a schedule; a way that allowed both of them to keep their sanity. Hermione would get up in the morning around five, review her notes for class, take a shower and dress, then head downstairs while Harry took his usual five-minute shower. Hermione would set out all of the things Harry needed to make breakfast, while she enjoyed her lifesaving cup of coffee. Harry would cook; most often were Pepper and Tomato Omelettes, as those were Hermione's favorite.

Hermione, giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek would leave in the fireplace, with her notes in her bag, headed off to the shop. Harry would clean up, then sit down and create and fine-tune his lesson plans for that coming year at Hogwarts. By the time he was usually finished, Hermione would already be in the kitchen preparing dinner, though it usually didn't turn out well. (Actually, six out of seven days, they would end up either going into town, or order pizza)

While others around them whispered and gossiped about how they already seemed like a married couple (Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's co-workers), the pair seemed oblivious to how easily they were settling into life with each other. Their routine never varied, and there was never much cause for argument. Well, at least until the day when Hermione came home from a late-night class, for her Psychology degree all steamed-up and frustrated.

"Harry, I'm quitting the degree-program… thingy! I can't take it anymore! It is so boring! I found myself in class today-for the FOURTH TIME, mind you, feeling so bored and stiff that I was wondering if my shoelaces matched my blouse! Harry- I was wearing flip-flops! No laces! I can't take it anymore!"

Harry just stared. Hermione was breathing heavily from her rant, her face red and eyes darting about wildly. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Harry coughed, eyes shifting to the side, as if he was looking for a way out. "Hermione, no offense.. but I never thought you were suited for psychology anyway. I mean, I always thought you needed something more hands-on, and definitely more fulfilling that the dress store. So, I'm really not against you quitting."

Hermione blinked. Again. And, wouldn't you know it, again! "I suppose you're right.. But the store is nice. I mean, I suppose it is the dream every little girl had, you know? Growing up, being independent, and making wedding dresses for a living."

"Hermione. Seriously, when have you ever been like a normal little girl? When you were eight, you asked your parents to buy you an encyclopedia, not a pony. Personally, I'm proud that you've created a successful business all on your own.. but don't you think it's time to find something that you would come home from after a hard day, and say, "Hey, I did something today,"… not just sew on some sequins?"

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes. She reached out and hugged him, burying her face in his neck. "Oh, Harry... I suppose you're right. I know what I do know isn't going to make me happy in the long run. But still, it's hard to leave something that you know, and just take a jump off into what you don't… How do we know that my stopping the program won't hurt our finances, won't backfire and make me even more unhappy, because I quit in the first place?"

Harry had been listening quietly to Hermione talking, but decided it was time to do some of his own. "Hermione. I know it's hard to leave something that you're good at, and do something that's required to take a risk-"

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly. "I am not afraid of taking a risk! I mean, look at all of those times with Voldemort, and all that! I wasn't scared then!"

"Hermione! That was taking a risk, sure, but it wasn't something that you had to make the decision about. You're the kind of person that would do anything for your friends, end of story. It was like a no-brainer for you. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. For you, this is stepping out into the unknown, taking a stab into the dark."

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I know, and I know that you're right…"

"So?" Harry waited for a reply.

"So what? I suppose I'm going to stop taking the courses. Maybe I'll head down to St. Mungo's tomorrow, pick up some pamphlets on becoming a Healer. And, I think I'll talk to the staff at the store… I think Lavender is due for a promotion- maybe into the store manager position, yeah?"

Harry simply smiled.

"Hey Harry? Thanks."

Harry laughed, tightened his arms around Hermione, and swung her in a big circle. "Not a problem Mione, you know I'm here for you. Well then, my courageous Gryffindor, how about I mimic your braveness and taste some of that awful-smelling Apple Pie that you made?"

"Hey!" Hermione cried indignantly, as Harry chased her into the kitchen. "I'll have you know, I only burned the edges, so ha!"

* * *

Hi, everyone! Beth here.. Jessie is off to a fun weekend in West Virginia soon, and I am off to a week at the shore! Hope for good weather! 

OK. So, we're on the eighth chapter… how'd you guys like it? Jessie and I were having a bit of trouble writing, so I finally just sat down at the computer and wrote it. Good, bad, best thing you've ever read in your life, what? Feedback, people! We love feedback! We worship the ground it walks on... if it could walk, anyway. PLEASE REVIEW! Let'sget it up to a hundred, yeah? Hey, just as a question, what would you guys most like to see happen in this story?

Did you guys all read HBP? Who else hated it? How could they kill _him_? How? It's just wrong! (Sorry, no spoilers!) It's wrong, exactly like killing _Sirius_ was just wrong. Gosh, and Harry's choice for a girlfriend. pssh. He's a teenage boy; I suppose he's allowed to make a mistake or two. I was so excited for Remus and Tonks, though! What a nice match. I have to say, though, I despise Bill and Fleur. One of my favorite pairings is Hermione and Bill, so I wish JK could have done something about that. Or, of course, Harry could realize that Ginny was more like a sister, and fall madly in love with Hermione...

:Sigh: Well, even though I (Beth) didn't like it, good for all the people that did.

**XOXO,**

**Lady B. and Jessie**

* * *

**PS. The new trivia question! **The first person to answer correctly gets a ton of virtual-cookies, and the next chapter dedicated to them! GOOD LUCK. 

Here's the question: _Can you name the 5 original MTV VJ's?_


	9. Thanksgiving Dilemmas

**Chapter 9 Thanksgiving Dilemmas**

**NOTE: SEVERAL MONTHS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER**

It had been a few months. Harry had been anxious lately. He didn't know why, but he just was. Maybe it was the Thanksgiving dinner that he dreaded. (Thanksgiving was extremely important to the Grangers) Maybe it was because he was a bit behind in writing lessons for his DADA class. But it was just probably the Thanksgiving dinner, because he just knew that somehow they would end up at the Granger's Scarborough home.

Harry had never had a real Thanksgiving dinner, seeing as how it would be hard to have dinner with dead parents. And the Dursleys? Forget it. They didn't even like him sitting at the dining room table. The only real Thanksgiving dinners he ever had were at Hogwarts or at the Weasley's. And Harry had no idea if Hermione wanted to cook; he certainly didn't want to choke on turkey, as she was likely to burn it. And, he also didn't know if Hermione had planned to have Thanksgiving with her parents. But Harry was still anxious.

Hermione was at work, talking with Lavender about the promotion that she deserved. Harry also knew that Hermione would tell Lavender that she was giving up her position in the store, and would simply be the silent owner of the store. Harry also knew that Hermione hated doing this, because it was so hard for Hermione to establish her own business.

That same day, Hermione was going to see the Dean of the local university she attended at night to withdraw from the psychology program. The real reason that Hermione had ever enrolled was because her parents had expected it of her. However, Hermione realised that it wasn't making her happy; that it wasn't her dream.

He then found himself wandering around the house, something he had noticed that he had been doing a lot whenever he was bored. But it kept him entertained for a little while, so he was content. He then began to think back to the days of his youth, '_the_ _glory days'_ as Ron often called it. He thought of all those time he had defeated Voldemort, all those painful summers and thrilling school years. And of course, how could he not reminisce about all of the mischief that trio had gotten themselves into?

Harry sighed as he entered his room. He stared at the pictures of his parents. There were so many times that he wished that they were still alive, where he wished he could sit down and talk with them. Heck, he even wished that now. But that to him seemed so juvenile, so childish and maybe even selfish. If it wasn't for their love, Harry might not even be alive right now. But there was good news for Harry, he did get his revenge on the wizard who killed his parents by returning the favour.

Harry had been through so much pain back in those days. It was time that he deserved his fair share of happiness. Harry then left his room and decided that he would make dinner tonight. He really didn't want to go to the hospital for choking on one of Hermione's meals.

"Harry, dinner is excellent!" exclaimed Hermione. "Thank you so much for making it."

Harry laughed. "Well, after all those times that I had to cook for the Dursleys', I'd expect I'd be a good cook because of it. But I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I thought I'd do something nice for a change." Hermione smiled. "But Mione, you still haven't told me about your day. How did it all go?"

"Okay I suppose." Hermione said and began pushing her food around with the fork. "I did give Lavender the promotion, and she was thrilled, of course, but it kinda went downhill from there. She just really hated that fact that I was leaving."

"And?"

Hermione sighed. "After that, Lavender went into this whole speech of, "if you leave then I'm leaving too." And that little speech even scared my best designer away."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. He hated that for her.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

Harry then had thoughts of Thanksgiving again. "Um, Hermione, what are we going to do for Thanksgiving?"

Hermione looked to Harry. "It's already that time of year? Wow, Harry, I really didn't know. I haven't given it much thought. Lately I have just been living and breathing in my business…" she said and then muttered, "And those _awful_ classes."

"Well, be glad that you're through with the classes. So, what are we going to do then?" Harry asked, repeating his question.

"Well, there is always the Weasley's, and um…" Hermione gave some thought into it. "… And there are my parents. I guess those are our only options."

Harry nodded. _Ron should send an invitation,_ he thought. He really didn't want to have dinner with the Grangers. He had nothing against them, but he feared that once they found out that he and Hermione were together that the Grangers would lose any respect that they had for him.

He looked to the window. He hoped that an owl would fly by and peck at the window. He wanted an invite so badly from the Weasleys, but it never came. Harry then looked back to Hermione. _Please don't say what I think you are going to say… I hate that look in your eyes._

"Harry, why don't we go to my parent's house?" Hermione said.

"Um… okay?" Harry said with a fake smile.

"Good!" Hermione said. "And I'm glad that you don't mind!" she said and then got up from her chair and hugged him. "I'll go and call them now and tell them the good news."

Harry watched as Hermione skipped to the phone. "Grand, just grand." Harry muttered to himself. Harry could hear Hermione dial the number then he heard her start a conversation with them. Harry looked to his cold food. "They are really gonna hate me now. I just know it."

Hermione walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Mom and Dad said that they can't wait!" she said. "I can't wait either! It'll be fun Harry, I promise!"

Still. He couldn't help but dread the event. And honestly? Who could blame him. Really, first dinner with the soon-to-be in-laws... who in their right mind wouldn't be worried?

Hey all of you!

**Here's a note from Jessie:**

Sorry for being this chapter being so late. I've been busy and I can bet that our Lady B. has been busy too. Since it's going to be a Thanksgiving holiday for us all soon, I'm gonna put Thanksgiving into this chapter. I hope you don't mind! And again, very much sorry for the delay. But hey, you can consider this as a Thanksgiving present. yeah, that's it! Happy Turkey Day!

**Note from Lady B: **

Hey! How are all of you? Since we're on the subject of Thanksgiving, I would like to say a few words. First of all, take the time to celebrate with your family and make sure that they know you're grateful for them. Not to preach, but family is the one thing that will always be there for you. Second thing... I want to give thanks for my readers. Thank you all so, so much for reading, and reviewing, and just generally being interested in our story. So.. thank you!


	10. DDay

**CHAPTER 10: D-Day**

** PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE: ESPECIALLY BEAUMONT RULZ**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen, in a voice simply too perky for the morning.

"Yeah, Mione?" Harry responded, his voice still groggy with sleep. It had been a few days since the Thanksgiving plans had been made, and today was the day. D-Day, as Harry had come to call it by.

"You've got to get up NOW, or else we're going to be late, and my father will dislike you even more, therefore causing you _possible_ physical, and most likely, emotional and mental pain! But that's alright, if you're willing to go through-"

But Hermione's sentence was cut off as she heard Harry dashing to the bathroom and making a mad rush into the shower stall.

Harry was soon ready, and after a quick, light breakfast of some fluffy scrambled eggs, (Hermione cooked them… neither ate much) the two were standing in the living room, preparing to Apparate into the Granger's Scarborough home. Hermione took a deep breath, grasped Harry's arm, and whispered, "You ready?"

"When you are." He replied. "I suppose I'm not a Gryffindor nothing."

Harry began to focus his mind on his destination- but then Hermione let out a quick gasp. "Oh, Harry, before I forget- my parents don't approve of arrangements or situations like ours, so to them, we're just the normal, young, in love couple- okay?"

And then, before he could say a word, Hermione disappeared with a POP!. Groaning, he turned in place to follow her.

* * *

"Hermione, darling! Come in, sweetheart, come, come!" Mrs. Granger fussed, with an air quite similar to the likes of Molly Weasley. "Oh, Harry, you come in too," she added, in aonly-slightly cooler tone.

Hermione stepped inside the doorway to her childhood home, reaching blindly behind her for Harry's hand. She grasped his fingers within her own. Hermione shot a nervous, quivering smile at him, and he instantly noticed the worried expression on her face-worry for him, not for herself. He felt his heart melt a little bit, and instantly was a smidge more confident in his abilities to charm his pseudo fiancee's parents.

However, that momentary boost of confidence seemed to fade when Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Granger were met in the living room by a tall, imposing man. Hermione's father- Robert- was exactly how Harry pictured him to be. He had salt-and-pepper hair, astonishingly good looks for a man of nearly fifty, and was at least six foot one. (Harry didn't really understand how in the world Hermione was so completely tiny when she had such tall parents).

Robert stood silent for a second, until Harry stepped forward, and said, "Harry Potter, sir. Nice to see you again after all these years."

"Well, I suppose the meeting of one's future son-in-law is supposed to be pleasant. So, shall we agree to simply lay aside the formalities here? After all, we trusted you with Hermione's friendship and lovewhen she was eleven, after all, why would we not do so when she is twenty seven? Just be aware, Harry, that if even one speck on Hermione is damaged in any way, I will not hesitate to torture you, slowly and painfully."

Hermione, Eileen, and Harry stood in stunned silence for a second, until Harry got that defiant look in his eyes. "Sir, if I intended to hurt Hermione if any way, I would not be standing here today. I love Hermione, everything about her. I would rather die before I changed Hermione, or hurt her in any way. If I ever do, I willingly give you permission to torture me any way you see fit. Agreed?"

Robert sized up Harry for a moment, then nodded and said, "I like you, boy."

"Thank you, sir."

"But my threat still stands."

"Never doubted it, sir."

"Well!" Hermione said brightly. "Now that the… erm… introductions are out of the way, I smell Mother's delicious food from here… shall we go and sit in the dining room?"

"Let's shall!" Eileen Granger said cheerfully. "By the way, Harry, welcome to our home."

"Uhm," Harry coughed. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

Soon, the four were seated at a cozy dark wood table situated in a small room of the kitchen. The middle of the table, was, indeed, laden with Eileen Granger's delicious food, as Hermione had predicted. Mrs. Granger was happily sharing embarrassing memories of Hermione as a child, while Harry secretly relished the feeling of being part of his fiancée's family. He never thought his fiancée would be Hermione, but now that he was seeing this… completely relaxed and comfortable Hermione, he kept noticing new things about her that endeared her to him.

Once, Hermione caught Harry's gaze across the table, and noticing the intense look deep within his green eyes, she blushed, a rosy hue appearing on her cheekbones. She self-consciously tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and her engagement ring sparkled in the low light.

"Oh, darling, is that the ring? Oh, come into the sitting room, the light is so much better in there! My goodness, that's over a full carat there… good cut, good clarity…" Eileen rambled, calling over her shoulder, "Robert, why didn't you get me a ring like this?"

As Hermione was pulled out of her seat by her mother, Robert and Harry trailed behind them, Robert said gruffly, "That was a nice ring. How much?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, startled.

"How much? How much did it cost?" Robert repeated.

"Well, I bought it in a muggle store, but then had it charmed so it could never be lost at a wizarding jewelry store, as well as some other charms… so in total, I would say aroundtwelvethousand pounds."

Robert simply raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Granger, I said I was going to take good care of your daughter, and I meant it." Harry said quietly, as he walked ahead of Mr. Granger to slip his arm around Hermione's slender waist.

* * *

Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Hermione Potter, was snuggling in a large easy chair several hours later, her frequent yawns tickling Harry's neck.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger… thank you for the lovely evening, but Hermione is quickly falling asleep, so we should probably be on our way home now."

Mrs. Granger fussed over the pair for a minute, instructing Robert to pack a bag of leftovers for the "children" to bring home. He did so, and soon everyone was saying their goodbyes, except for the soundly-sleeping Hermione, of course. Robert slapped Harry on the back as a way of saying, "Welcome to the family," and Eileen kissed Harry in a motherly fashion on the cheek, insisting that the young couple visit more often.

And then, with a loud POP, Hermione and Harry were safely back in their own cozy home.

* * *

**Lady B: **_Alright, I know what ya'll are thinking! Why didn't they update sooner, that's really annoying.. but contrary to popular belief, Jessie and I do have lives outside of fanfiction! Actually, Jessie is away this weekend on a fun-filled, enjoyable weekend... so, yay for Jessie! Anyway, we're sorry it took so long... we're trying to sort out how we want this story to go. Trust me, this time gap will have made the next few chapters better. _

_Onto more pleasant topics: we love your reviews, guys! I can't tell you how immensely they cheer me up after a hard day, how nice they are to read. Most often, they're helpful, and are fun to read. You know we would review to all of you if we could, but we can't because of the stupid new rule. Anyway. We love all of your reviews, keep them COMING! _

_So, even though I can't do all personal review responses: I've gotta make one! **Beaumont Rulz**.. thank you! I didn't even think about it! **HEY GUYS: BEAUMONT RULZ HERE WAS THE ONLY PERSON TO PICK UP ON THE FACT THAT THE BRITISH DO NOT CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING... INCLUDING US!**Jessie and I never even thought of that... it's such a big holiday in America, that I forget that other countries DON'T celebrate it. So, Beaumont Rulz, thank you, thank you! I officially feel completely feel stupid for writing achapter about a holiday that the British don't celebrate. :rolls eyes: Anyway. GOOD FOR YOU, BEAUMONT RULZ! )_

_So, again, tell us about what you thought in a REVIEW.. hehe. Seriously, the good, the bad, the just plain ugly. Don't hold back! We can take it, I promise. :) Bye, ya'll! _

_**Lady B. and Jessie**_


	11. Chapter 11

Readers,

Due to personal events in both of our lives, Jessie and I find ourselves unable to continue this story. We have very little time and energy left to devote to the story, and do not think it is fair to just string our readers along. Therefore, we have made the decision to discontinue the story.

We've talked a lot about this, and we've decided that if there is anybody interested in taking over the story, we would be glad to discuss it with them. We would both hate to see the story just fade away, so if there is anybody truly interested in taking over the story, let us know.

We would just like to say that we have truly had a blast writing this story. You readers and reviewers are absolutely amazing, and have been so fantastic. We can't express enough thanks for sticking with us throughout long waits for updates.

All the best,

Beth and Jessie


	12. FINAL NOTE

Readers,

Sorry it has taken so long to finally get back to you with a name. Jessie and the new author have been great, it's just me that has been holding up the process.

I was involved in a car crash about a month and a half ago, and was injured and in the hospital for a few weeks. Two other people in the crash (not in my car) died also as a result of the injuries. Naturally, you can see that I am shaken up. It's taken a while to physically heal and though I'm doing good in that regard, emotionally I'm still not doing all that well. I am in fact planning to move back closer to my family just to be around some friends and those that I feel safe and happy with. Needless to say, I haven't been focusing on fanfiction. And for that, I am truly sorry, because I am sure a lot of people (especially the new author) were getting very annoyed.

On a lighter and happier note! **Alexzangel** is now the new author of Pacts Unbroken. She is a wonderful and very talented author, and Jessie and I couldn't be happier that she has agreed to write the story. I hope you all follow the story over to her account, because I am absolutely sure that she will do a fantastic job. Once I get a PM back from her, then the story will be deleted from my account. I hope you guys all read this in time!

I wanted to thank Jessie, because she helped me out and breathed new life into the story right when I needed it. Thanks again for putting up with me, and, lucky for you, **alexzangel** will most likely be more regular with updates than I am!

Lady B


End file.
